


an orgy table full of sads

by Anonymous



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Melodrama, Multi, Wangst, badly-written breakfast bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bacon is tragically trapped in a bad relationship with pancakes, with eggs waiting patiently in the wings for bacon to come to it even though toast is in love with eggs! Cereal and fruit watch them and judge them harshly! RR PLZ!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	an orgy table full of sads

"OOOOOOH PANCAKES MORE HARDER" cried bacon as pancakes tied it up and hit it with a whip but he was crying cause pancakes was always mean even if teh sex was really good. bacon cummed greasily and pancakces was smug.

"don't i always make you feel so good dollface"

"cant we cuddle?" bacon asked angstily but pancakces smacked her and walked away and bacon cried and eggs came over to comfort bacon cause they were friends but eggs loved bacon and thought bacon belonged with him.

"you deserve better. someone who doesnt' make you cry" she siad. "i would give you the world and let you get grease all over me if you wanted we're eprfect together" but bacon shook its head

"pancakes loves me he just cant say it and when he gets mad and i cry she buys me stuff and makes it better and then we make love"

"THAT ISN'T MAKING LOVE!" then eggs kissed bacon pssionastely while toast watched all jealouslike and sad cause eggs was HER love

later that night bacon was guilty cause of the kiss but pancakes tied him up again and simulakted her prostate with some butter. the ropes were tying bacon's arms and legs up and she was being spanked repeatedly and liked it and when the sex was over pancakes cuddled.

"see this is fine right? i show you i love you once a week"

"i want more though. eggs said-"

"EGGS?! BACON U HOR WERE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT YOLKY BASARD?!" and they had a big fight and cried

toast tried to woo eggs with jelly but eggs hated jelly cause it was sticky and toast cried

meanwhile fruit and cereal were the happy married couple watching the drama and judging everyone

"Im so glad we're smarter and healthier than those high-cholesterol freaks" said cereal. "right honeybuns?"

"ur so rite" said fruit and they smooched. they also had bondage but their bondage was consensual and soft and loving and creative because nice breakfast foods have healthier sex.

except coffee was spying on them cause coffee's a big pervert. so was milk who was coffee's bff and sex partner.

eventually they all just had a big orgy on the kitchen table


End file.
